life changes when you date an alien
by xMewxCherryx
Summary: when kisshu gets drunk and kidnapps ichigo more happens then kisshu would ever dream of.KxI.
1. heartbreak

It was a normal day for a certain red haired 13 years old: work school, meet masya (the love of her life) she had chosen him over kisshu when the final battle took place a couple months ago.

And today she was going to meet him at the park; he said he had something important to tell her.

She was so excited, putting her hair up in her ponytails with the red ribbons she always uses, adding some perfume. She went to her wardrobe and put on a pink tank top with strawberries printed on it with a mini black skirt. Rushing down stairs grabbing a piece of toast slipping on her shoes she headed off for the park.

When she reached the park there he was perfect hair, perfect body and ooo those eyes just made you melt (eww I can't believe I just wrote that )x).

'Masya' she yelled running up to him.

'Hello Ichigo' he replied with a kind smile but somehow it also looked sad. 'So you wanted to tell me something?' ichigo asked her heart beating faster.

'Ah well yeah' he said his smile turning into a frown. 'urm well I'm sorry Ichigo but there is someone else' he looked away.

Ichigo just stood there frozen taking every word he just said over and over very slowly, tears Pickering her eyes.

'But why I thought you loved me' she said with tears now rolling down her cheeks 'we were perfect for each other'.

'I'm sorry' he replied feeling guilty.

'Fuck off you bastard I know very well your not sorry' after that she ran off as fast as she could, she just needed to get away from him as quickly as she could.

All that was going through her head was '_why_'. 'Why did he do this to me we loved each other if thought he loved me that bastard' she whispered as she ran, little did she know she was being watched by a certain green haired perverted alien who had just saw it all.

'Ha I no a way to cheer her up and all it needs is me and some alien alcohol' he said to himself as licked his lips to look sexy, with that he flew off and then teleported.

He reapered in his bedroom. 'umm where did i hide the stash?' he asked himself as he looked everywere, 'shit i think ive drank it all' he curesed. He then had an idea he teleported again and apered in what looked like a bar but in space (suprisingly it looks the same as our types of bars).

after what seemded like 1 hour (it was accturly 2 mins) he was drunk just what he wanted to be. 'Time to put my plan in action' with that he teleported to find his kitten.

* * *

Well that's the end of chap 1 I no it's a little short but hey itz ma 1st fanfic and ma 1st chap so let me off.

Plz plz plz review soz if ma story is shit but hey im not a good story writer.

If u don't like sexual advents then don't read chap 2 & 3. Kk bye for now I will update as soon as possible.

Kathyxx


	2. kidnapped

Ichigo just kept on running, nowhere in mind she just had to get away. Somehow she ended up at a bridge 50ft high and underneath was what looked like a very very very deep river. Without any control her feet kept on walking forward until she reached the very edge of the bridges side.

She went go dive but she felt the air ripple behind her and a pair of strong arms wrap round her waist. 'I won't let you kill yourself dearly' they whispered into her ears making her cat ears and tail pop out (apparently she still has the features of a cat) then everything went black and she whacked her head on something cold and very hard knocking her out cold.

When she woke up she was in complete darkness 'oww I think I whacked my head' she whinnied rubbing her head. She felt the air ripple in front of her but she couldn't make out who it was coz of the darkness, 'where am I' she asked the person in front of her who had now bent down to be level with her.

'You are on my ship lovely' he replied with a grin but Ichigo couldn't see it. He stood up and walked away. 'Hey wait why am I here?' she asked.

A second later the lights flickered on, Ichigo could she see was in a plain white room that was unfamiliar to her. Then suddenly out of nowhere kisshu appeared and stole a kiss from her but pulled away before she could hit him or push him away like she has the past few times. 'W-why am I here?' she asked shivering from his touch.

'I just stopped you from killing yourself I need you Ichigo and kitten, just to let you know your body looks totally hot!' kisshu replied with a cocky grin. 'What?' she looked down to find out she was naked.

'NYA how did this happen?' she asked covering up herself up with her arms, then it hit her she turned and kisshu and gave him the evils. Kisshu just chuckled, Ichigo growled at him 'you did this didn't you?' she hissed between her gritted teeth.

'How did you know now babe I think its my turn' he smiled as he started to take his top off. Ichigo screamed just as two more aliens appeared and grabbed kisshu before he could take his top off.

'Oh no you don't we know what you did' the smallest said.

'I don't know what you're talking about' kisshu replied with one of his cocky grins plastered across his face. 'Go to your room now!' the tallest one ordered/shouted.

'Rightiyo cherry Pai' kisshu saluted and then feel over laughing. Pai just looked at him 'yep just I thought' Pai groaned.

'Hello whats going on here?' Ichigo asked.

'Huh oh sorry didn't see you there Ichigo, well kisshu here is very sensitive to alcohol and to what he has proven himself he is drunk hopefully he hasn't drunk to much. If he drinks to much then he goes angry mental but if he drinks a few he only goes…horny' Pai explained also when he saw Ichigo properly he groaned and looked away. 'Yeah last time he went horny he stared flirting with the head of the council luckily she was a women or that would have been embarrassing' tart laughed. When he also noticed Ichigo he also groaned and turned away, 'you do know your naked old hag?' tart pointed out.

What they didn't notice behind them kisshu had stripped himself naked and now had teleported out. Ichigo flushed red with embarrassment then the air behind her rippled and kisshu appeared behind her naked, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her into him and said 'yeah and she looks pretty hot!'. Ichigo flushed red even more and tried to wriggle free but his grip was to good. 'Yeah good he has only had a few which means oh god hez went horny' pai groaned.

'oh god lucky me isn't fucking it?' Ichigo said trying to wriggle even more.

'Get back here!' yelled tart as he ran for kisshu to pull him away from Ichigo, but kisshu just teleported away with Ichigo. 'Damm it why does he always do that?' said tart as he snapped his fingers.

Kisshu reappeared in a bedroom, his bedroom and worst of all they landed on his bed kisshu on top of Ichigo. 'Kisshu let me go and could you please get me my clothes where ever they are' Ichigo demanded trying to get away from him.

'Sorry kitten but no can do' said kisshu only closing his arms and legs towards her more so she couldn't move. He leant in and started kissing her all over. Ichigo was just frozen to the spot, she couldn't get away.

* * *

Hey people how was that I like the reviews coming in there better then I thought they would be. Chappy 3 will be coming soon so plz plz plz review. Til then

Kathyxx


	3. fun and the next morning

'KISSHU' Ichigo screamed between kisses, he was getting more and more out of control. 'shh babe don't talk' he replied and went back to kissing her.

'no kisshu I don't like this your sickening me!' Ichigo said as she managed to wriggle free from him and stand up.

'god your body is so hot' kisshu said promping himself on his side supported by his elbow, Ichigo growled at him which only made him love her more. Kisshu grabbed a drink on the headrest and walked over to Ichigo (she had her back to him trying to cover herself up) and wrapped one arm around her waist with the other arm he managed to force the drink down her throat. He gave her such a surprise that she started to chock .

'that's disgusting w-what is that?' she asked between coughs and a foul look on her pretty face. 'that my dear was alcohol from my planet apparently it is much more stronger then the alcohol on earth, so in five seconds you will be as drunk as me' kisshu replied with a chuckle and one of his sexy grins appeared on his face. 'wait what did you just say?' she asked concerned. 'you will see' he replied.

*5 seconds later*

'oh kish' Ichigo screamed happily and turned around to face him, his grin just grew more. Yes it worked. Kisshu thought to himself making his grin wider (if that was possible) also jumping for joy inside.

' you are so sex-' kisshu was cut off by ichigo's lips. 'wow her taste is just to irresistible' he thought to himself before kissing her back as he was getting pushed backwards to the bed.

He fell backwards and Ichigo fell with him ending her on top of him. Kisshu didn't want to be bottom so he flipped her over so he was on top her. He started to suck on her bottom lip, she replied by opening her mouth granting him access so kisshu slipped his tongue in to explore Ichigo did the same. His hands were on her breast giving them a gentle rub and then a gentle squeeze while she was letting out a moan out of pure pleasure (she was obviously enjoying this), but she didn't mind one bit (apparently if you are human and you drinks kisshu kind of alcohol you also become horny lucky for kisshu =]).

Her hands were in his gorgeous forest green hair and round his neck pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss which seemed to last forever. There 'fun' lasted for 1 hour but it felt like an eternity to them until they passed out from the alcohol, but little did they know that for the whole hour they were having sex a nosey little midget with brown hair up in short pigtails watched the whole thing and was disgusted.

Ichigo was the first to wake up noticing she had a splitting headache. 'Ahhh my head' she moaned gripping her head in pain, but then she noticed she was in bed with a certain green hair alien both… naked? 'AHHHH pervert' Ichigo screamed pushing poor kisshu out of the bed who was still asleep and completely clueless about whats going on. As soon as he hit the floor with a thud he woke up shooting his eyes open immediately he was really shocked with the sudden impact with the cold hard floor.

'what the, I don't remember being naked' he asked himself looking down 'and what is wrong with my head…stupid hangover why did I even drink that stuff' he added gripping his head in pain like Ichigo. He looked under the bed the bed to see a pair of bare feet facing the other way on the other side. 'who on earth is that' he whispered thinking there was somebody in his room. He quickly stood up only to see his beautiful Ichigo standing in his room…naked? A huge grin appeared on his face that nobody could wipe away.

'kitten did I ever tell you that your body is totally awesome?' kisshu asked leaning on the wall in a very sexy way. Ichigo snapped her head round she knew that voice, and screamed when she saw him standing there naked staring at her who was also naked.

_How embarrassing, that pervert what did he do to me last night? _Ichigo asked herself angrily. Both of them don't remember what the hell happened last night. 'look away you pervert' Ichigo screamed at him trying to cover up her private parts.

'nah I think I prefer to look at you! By the way do you have any idea what on earth happened last night? Although whatever happened it looks like it was a lot of fun' he said eyeing her up and down while licking his lips to look sexy (which I have to say it totally worked x]).

Ichigo growled at him for the last comment before answering 'I was hoping you knew, but whatever happened your going to pay for it' she threatened. Kisshu jut chuckled at that before teleporting out. Ichigo sighed before noticing there was a bathroom at the side of kisshu's bedroom so she went in there to find a towel to wrap around her 'at least its something' she said to herself, nothing could get much worse but she was wrong. When she returned from the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly round her, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and rested his/her/its chin on her shoulder. Ichigo was just frozen to the spot scared to death

* * *

'pai, pai you will never believe what I have just seen kisshu and Ichigo just do I am scared for life seriously'. The midget shouted to his brother while making an entrance by teleporting in.

'what did you see young tart' he replied no emotion in his voice.

* * *

Wow chap 3 took forever soz it took to long to update been really busy homework and shitty stuff like that once agen soz I will try and update agen asap.

Bye bye for now

kathyxx


	4. blood boiling pain

'Kisshu let go now or I will smack you silly!' Ichigo screamed trying to wriggle free from his grip also keeping hold of the towel so it didn't fall. 'Cant I just hold you a little longer? Please' kisshu whined gripped her tighter around the waist. 'I also brought you some clothes but at the moment I prefer you with just a towel on' he chuckled.

Although he couldn't see it Ichigo had a huge blush across her face. ' and at the moment I prefer you with a black eye and a fat lip, now hand them over im not for show thank you and im also getting cold' she replied while she managed to turn around to face kisshu also trying to grab the t-shirt and shorts he brought. 'tut-tut don't say stuff like that it's a way to start a fight you know … and its kind of turning me on right now, but the only way you are going to these' he showed the clothes 'is to do one little thing for me'.

Ichigo eyed very carefully thinking of what was going through his little perverted mind right now, 'and what would that be?' she asked carefully. A huge cocky grin appeared on his face, he leaned in and whispered into her ear 'a kiss' he said and licked her ear. A shiver was sent right down her spine. 'And what if I refuse?' she asked. He shrugged well I guess going to have to get used to the towel' he said an even bigger grin appeared if possible. 'Fine but only if it shuts you up' she agreed.

_Oh it will hehe_. Kisshu thought.

She started to lean in wanting to get it over and done, kisshu finished to journey off and now his lips was on hers. After a while she was surprised to see herself kissing Kish back and enjoying it? _What's up with me? Why am I kissing him back_? She thought.

Surprising kish was the one to finish the kiss he cleared his throat which brought Ichigo out of her thoughts and a huge blush covered her delicate face.

'ermm… here you know were the bathroom is you can get changed in there.' Kisshu said giving her the clothes and pointing to the bathroom 'ill wait here' he added. Ichigo nodded and grabbed the clothes 'arigatyo (sp?)' she whispered and ran into the bathroom and locked the door just to make sure he wouldn't try to sneak in. after she shut the door she leaned against it and slid down to the floor. _What's wrong with my life? Am I actually falling in love with kish? But I still love masya…even though he doesn't love me someone please help me! She shouted in her head. _She dragged her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

There was a knock on the door fallowed by a voice that she did not want to her at the moment 'oi kitten you done in there?' kish asked through the door. 'huh oh in a minute' she replied as she got up and started to get dressed._ Great I don't have any clean panties! Should I ask kisshu or leave it but that just plain gross ahhhhh_. She shuck her head to get the thoughts that would never leave her out, when she finished getting ready she took a big breathe, unlocked the door, opened it and stepped out only to see kisshu sitting on his bed staring into blankness.

He jumped when he saw her standing there looking at him. He had to admit she looked very sexy with his clothes on, he looked her up and down until he reached her eyes he just got suddenly lost in them they showed so much emotion in them. When he finally after what seemed ages pulled away he saw she had a blush across her cheeks which only made him smile more.

'like them?' he asked referring to the clothes. She slowly nodded her head to shy and to lost in thoughts to actually reply properly. 'good' kish said smiling more (if possible), he stood up and walked over to her and embraced her 'im glad you like my clothes' he added. She gasped she hadn't realised they were his clothes things have just got a lot harder. 'huh uh' was all she could say before pushing him off her and stepping back. She could feel his eyes burning into her skin as he looked her up and down again.

Suddenly she dropped to the ground in agony clutching her stomach in pain she screamed 'kish what's happening to me?' and then started to cough up blood.

'i-I don't know' he replied rushing to her side. 'help- help me' she stuttered. But before kisshu could do anything Ichigo passed out probably from the pain.

'HE DID WHAT WITH THE MEW!' pai shouted scaring tart.

'Like I said kish and Ichigo had sex' tart replied shivering as the images ran through his mind again, 'look I don't even know how he got to agree to it or kiss him for that matter' tart said wondering, but then stopped In the process 'he didn't' tart said now concerned. Pai thought the same thing. 'that idiot' pai shouted before teleporting to find kish, fallowed by taruto. They needed to find him and quick!

Kish laid the passed out Ichigo on the bed and ran into the bathroom to find something to clean the blood up. _What happened just then…Ichigo_? Was he thought, he didn't even hear pai and taruto come in and walk up behind him.

'kisshu can we speak to you alone please' pai said startling the poor boy making him jump.

'do you mind if you cant see im a little busy at the moment so no you cant speak with me' kish replied glaring at them as a sign to leave. ' but its important, its about ichigo' taruto said. That got kish's attention.

'what about her?' he asked as he looked out of the bathroom door to see Ichigo still laid there passed out.

'well do you remember anything that happened last night' pai asked, kish shuck his head. 'do you remember why Ichigo is here' he asked again, and again kish shuck his head.

'well you did something stupid and you don't remember because you drunk' taruto said. Kisshu's eyes widened 'oh god what did I do, is all the buildings still up wait…did I fuck anyone?' kisshu asked worried. 'ermm… well no to the first one' taruto started, kish sighed in relief 'but yes to the second one' taruto finished.

Kisshu's eyes went as wide and round as a roundabout 'oh my god' he daren't ask this but 'was it ichigo' he asked. Pai and taruto both nodded. 'oh my god what else'. He asked , pai sighed.

'well we think the only way you got her to even kiss you was that you gave her alcohol'.

'yeah and what is so bad about that' kisshu said. 'well we think you gave her alien alcohol, kish if we don't get the alcohol out of her system quick, kish she's going to die!' pai said.

' hmm I wonder were Ichigo is today' lettuce asked as she finished sweeping the plate she broke. 'dunno she's probably still on her date' pudding said smiling as she came back from the changing room after getting changed. 'yes but pudding she went yesterday afternoon' lettuce said now worried at the thought of it, but before pudding could agree or argue the phone ran and mint answered. 'moshi moshi' mint said into the phone. 'no actually we haven't we were hoping you have seen her, ok bai bai' mint put the phone down and for once in her life she actually looked worried.

'who was that' zakuro asked as she walked in from the kitchen. 'it was ichigo's parents they said the haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon when she left to go meet up with masaya and they are worried sick about her' mint replied.

Right on that cue the door chimed and a person stepped in. 'sorry but were closed' lettuce put on a fake smile but frowned when she saw who it was. ' I know I saw the closed sign on the door, actually I was wondering if I could possibly speak with Ichigo for a moment were is she' masaya said while looking around the room to find she wasn't there.

' well the thing is we haven't seen her since yesterday' pudding said with a sad face.

'oh my god you don't think she tried to kill herself do you?' lettuce asked nearly in tears.

'WHAT' everyone screamed.

'oww my stomach' Ichigo said while trying to sit up. _Maybe a nice bath will do the job of getting rid of this pain. _she thought as she found the strength to get up and head to the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom she turned the bath taps on to fill the bath up, got undressed and sat at the edge of the bath tub while the water ran. When it was full she turned it and climbed in. _ahhh this is much better._ She thought as she went into deep thought of kisshu.

Sorry it took me so long to update but I forgot all about this story and plus when I remembered it, it took for ever to write again sorry.

So review and what do you think 3 reviews or no update deal. See u soon (hopefully)

xMewxCherryx


	5. life saving operation and fight demands

Kisshu dropped to the floor; it was all his fault his Ichigo his kitten is going to die because of him. _What have I done? Im a monster I don't even deserve Ichigo._ He huddled his knees to his chest and suddenly realised he was crying. 'Now kish don't lose hope w-'Pai started.

'Don't lose hope? DON'T LOST FUCKING HOPE' kisshu shouted looking up, 'how can I not lose hope my kitten is dying and it is all my fault how can I not lose hope eh?' he said starting to cry all over a again. 'well as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me was don't lose hope because I can find the book with it in we can get the alcohol out her system which means she will live' pai said. Kisshu's ears suddenly perked up. 'you mean there's a way?' he asked.

xXx

'we have to find before she does anything she might regret or even before she ends her life' masaya said worried. 'RYOU GET IN HERE WE HAVE AN EMERGANCY' mint shouted down to the basement. ' what what's the emergency?' ryou asked running in as fast as he could. 'we cant Ichigo anywhere and she has been missing since yesterday no one has seen can you try and find her pendent on the tracker?' lettuce said as the tears threatened to return.

'I'll try' ryou said as he turned on his heel and ran back to the basement where keiichiro was. 'keiichiro do you think we could possibly use the tracker to track down Ichigo?' ryou asked entering the basement and walking up to keiichiro, 'yes but why I thought she was helping the girls clean up the café' he answered.

'well the girls said they haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon when she went to go meet masaya, but masaya is here asking to see ichigo' he replied. 'ok I will get right on it' keiichiro said as he started to type away like mad.

After a couple of minutes he gasped, 'what-what is it?' ryou asked getting up off his chair and went to look over keiichiro's shoulder. 'well it appears that Ichigo isn't well she isn't on this planet' keiichiro answered.

xXx

after a hour of soaking in the bath tub passed ichigo stepped out, wrapped herself in a towel and walked into the bedroom where she sat down on the bed._ I wonder where kisshu went._ She thought to herself. She suddenly got up and ran back into the bathroom and just making it in time to the toilet to throw up. _I wonder what the hell is up with me._ She thought before throwing back up again. She was to busy throwing up to hear kish come back and walk up behind her to see her throwing up, she only noticed somebody was there when he started to pat her back. 'kish –cough- is, is that –cough- you?' she asked woozily. 'shh yeah its me don't worry your fine everything is going to alright' he soothed now rubbing her back, but he knew she wasn't fine and nothing was alright. 'what's –cough- up –cough- with me?' she asked.

'when you have finished throwing up and have got changed I will tell you, ok?' he said standing back up and walking into his bedroom to lie down. After five minutes she walked in fully dressed and sat down next to him. He sat up and hugged her tight afraid of losing her which slowly but surely he was.

'so what the hell is up with me, I don't want to have pain and be throwing up blood all my life' she asked kisshu snuggling into his grasp. 'well I just got told what happened last night and to tell you the truth it isn't good one bit' he replied. 'well what is it?' she asked getting more and more concerned.

'well the thing is when I brought you here last night I was drunk and im sure pai and taruto explained what happens when I drunk am I right?', she nodded 'well when I was trying to do whatever to you I gave you some alcohol from my planet, and its much more powerful then the alcohol you used to and in five seconds flat you were as drunk as me and according to taruto we had sex' he explained. Her eyes went wide and she went pale, he continued ' but what your body has proven the alcohol is still in your system and you are slowly but surely dieing' he finished closing his eyes to keep back the tears that were threatening to pour down.

He could tell she was crying by the way her shoulders were moving up an down, but suddenly it turned into cries of pain. Ear Pearson screams of pain. 'PAI GET IN HERE NOW!' kisshu shouted while covering up his ears. Soon after pai teleported in 'crap we are up to the third stage' pai said rushing up to ichigo, 'third sage of what?' kish asked.

'ill explain later right now we need to get start working on ichigo' pai said looking down to ichigo who had passed out again, 'fallow me' pai said to kish before teleporting out with ichigo fallowed by kisshu.

xXx

'what! Out of this planet, that only means-'ryou started but was interrupted by a very angry mint. ' kisshu' she practically fumed. 'but ichigo would never go with him unless she was about to kill herself like lettuce said' pudding pointed out. Zakuro turned to masaya 'tell me what happened between you and ichigo when she met up with you?' all eyes were on them, masaya gulped this is not going to be easy on him. 'Well?' she demanded growing more and more impatient by the second.

'well when we met up she asked me what was up and I told her that I was seeing someone else and that I was sorry, and she said I was a bastard and she and I knew that I wasn't sorry but you see I actually was but she ran off before I could say anything else that's why I came here to make up with her and just be friends. And its all my fault that she has gone missing' he said breaking down.

Everyone just stared at him wide eyed even Zakuro looked shocked. 'well I didn't expect that, but lets get back on track lettuce could you take masaya up stairs get him some tea and tissues please' keiichiro said with a smile, lettuce nodded 'hai' she said and let the crying masaya up stairs.

Everyone turned back to keiichiro and the screen 'so how are we going to get ichigo back?' mint finally asked breaking the silence that had appeared. 'the same way we stop the aliens from taking over the world, we fight!' ryou said with power on the last bit. 'hai' everyone said in unison.

xXx

'right kisshu im going to have to leave you might not want to see this operation it will be a bit messy' pai said setting ichigo up on a table and getting the equipment ready. Kisshu just nodded and left without saying a word, when he was out of the door a little brown haired midget rand into at full force obviously in a hurry and sent kish backwards. 'hey watch it tart' kish said angrily, 'sorry but you have to come see this its from the mews and there demanding ichigo to be brought back if not they will fight' tart said in a rush while trying to catch his breath from the running he just did. 'where?' was all he said before being dragged off by taruto.

xXx

'right one more thing before its all gone hang in there ichigo' pai said before injecting the last needle into her stomach and stitching up the scares he had made. 'now all she needs to do is rest for 2 days and see will be good as new' pai said to himself as he cleared up everything.

When he finished he went outside to tell kish he could come in to see her but found he wasn't there, 'kish, kisshu where are you' after a couple of seconds he gave up. 'idiot' he hissed as he went back in the room to do some tests on ichigo.

xXx

'here' taruto said pointing to the big screen in the room. 'hmmm kish said walking up to the screen, sitting down on the seat in front of the screen and pressing a button to view the message. Suddenly keiichiro and ryou's faces appeared on the screen.

_We demand that you bring ichigo home other wise we will be forced to fight and none of us want to do that now we will be generous and give you the total of 2 days to return her or we will fight, your choice think about it, that is all._

The screen went blank, kisshu clenched his fists 'I am not giving up my ichigo that easy, no way, no how, not without a fight!' Kish shouted standing up and whacking his hand on the control board tart back away into a corner a bit afraid of kisshu at the moment. Kisshu suddenly got serious 'Tokyo mew mews bring it on!' he hissed.

Well there it is chap 5 man is it getting easier to write these chaps. I wonder wat happens does kish fight and does ichigo survive the operation? Well review to find out.

I no I said 3 reviewz til I update next but I really wanted to update so here u r til next time. Cya.

xMewxCherryx


	6. the wake up and a little fun

**-The next day**-

'Kish please don't tell me you are actually going to fight the mews, I mean its 4 to 1 who do you think going to win?' Taruto said while trying to change kisshu's mind. 'Tart no matter what you say I am going to fight them, they are not going to win like they used to. No we are going to win for once so leave before you regret living!' Kisshu threatened pointing to the door.

'Fine but I am not saying anything at your funeral' tart huffed as he stormed out of the door. _Finally alone at last._ Kisshu thought as he flung himself onto the bed thinking of ways to get rid of those mews.

Sure they all became friends after the big battle, but Kisshu still didn't trust them. The air around rippled and in came pai carrying the sleeping Ichigo. 'Ermm… pai what are you doing? I thought Ichigo had to stay in the lab for 2 days last time I checked this is the first day' kish said sitting up. 'Yes well because she is human she is taking the operation good and she will wake up a day early meaning, sometime today' he replied laying Ichigo down on kisshu's bed.

'Really, you mean this isn't some kind on joke?' Kish asked as his ears perked up. ' Really, really' pai said before he teleported off.

Kisshu slid over to where Ichigo was laid and stroked her cheek._ If only she was mine I would make her so happy._ He thought as he moved down to her stomach, 'oh how I want to be inside you right now!' he whispered into her ear. She must have heard him because she began to stir. He backed off as she began to sit up right, 'huh Kish is that you?' she asked looking around.

'Yeah yeah its me' Kisshu replied sitting down next to Ichigo. She faced Kish and looked into his eyes 'am I still going to die?' she asked. Kish looked back into her eyes ' no you have no chance of dieing I made sure of it' he replied with a smile. Without both of them knowing they were both leaning in until both their lips had met and were now sharing one very passionate kiss, which soon turned out to a make out fest. Kisshu's hands started to roam her body and Ichigo's doing the same. Kisshu's hand slid up Ichigo's shirt and to her bra clasp. He unclasped it and took both her shirt and bra off, showing her nicely grown breasts.

Soon Ichigo took off kisshu's shirt and was outlining every mussel on his stomach, while Kisshu was massaging her breasts making her moan into his mouth, which made him smile. Kish went lower and started to push down her skirt and it fell down willingly. Next he pulled off her panties and started to massage her Virginia and then without notice slipped two fingers into her and started pumping in and out. Ichigo broke the kiss and started moaning really loudly, this only made Kisshu smile even more. Kish only stopped when she spilled her juices all over his hand, Kisshu took out his fingers and licked the off cum. He looked over to see Ichigo panting which made him smile. Slowly but surely Ichigo got up and crawled over to Kisshu and began kissing him again, her hands moved down to his waist and began to slide down his trousers making sure his boxers went with them. She could see he had become hard. _Perfect. _She thought as she broke the kiss and moved down, she then started to suck hard on his dick when she started to get harder he began moaning her name louder and louder.

Soon after he spilled his seed into her mouth, which she swallowed. After that he pushed Ichigo back and moved on top of her and began to kiss her again, when he began to crave more he moved down to her breasts and began to play with them and without letting her know he shoved his whole length in, breaking her barrier. He heard Ichigo inhale sharply but then moan.

He took that as a cue to push in and out picking up speed, making her moan louder and louder after they both cumed into each other twice they broke apart and fell asleep holding each other.

xXx

'Did they reply?' mint asked Ryou after closing the café. 'No and this might mean we will have to fight' he replied as the other girls and keiichiro came into the basement.

'Then fight we will' pudding said standing in her fighting pose. 'Yeah yeah but what if they refuse to fight and keep Ichigo up there, then what will we do?' Zakuro said.

Tar-tar wouldn't do that to us would he?' pudding asked sad. 'Unfortunately he would' keiichiro replied. 'So what are we going to do?' lettuce asked now concerned at the situation. ' I don't know, we might lose her forever if they don't fight or hand her over' Ryou said. ' but we cant lose her' mint said. Ryou was about to answer her back but suddenly a loud crash was heard from up stairs fallowed by a loud ear-précising scream.

Dun dun dunnnn yes I no not a very good cliffy but oh well. Im sorry bout the lemon back there I don't know y I did it its disgusting but again oh well sorry if I turned u off this story but please read on. Plz review plz plz plz. Til next time I guess cya and I know it was very short but I will try and make it longer next time well cya

XMewxCherryx


	7. lost romance and an unexpected suprise!

It had just turned 9:00 am and Ichigo had just made it in time to the toilet to throw up. 'What the hell am I throwing up for?' she asked herself as she walked back into Kisshu's bedroom to find him snoring away. Ichigo climbed back into bed hoping to get back to sleep but had to run back to the toilet to yet again throw up.

This time waking up the sleeping Kisshu in the process. 'Hmm Ichigo is everything all right?' he said standing up and walking up to go behind Ichigo and hold her hair. 'I think something's wrong with me Kisshu' she said as she managed to stand up.

'Hang on go back to bed and I'll go get Pai' he said as he ran to find Pai, only to find he was missing. 'Pai, Pai, Paiiiiiiiii where are you?' kisshu screamed at the top of his voice. He teleported into their lab hoping to find him there but only found a note, it read:

_Kisshu_

_Gone to fight the mews stay here and look after Ichigo we will be back soon._

_Pai_

_P.S don't you dare try to follow us!_

'I can't believe they went to fight them without me' kisshu scrupled the paper in anger. But what did Pai mean when he said 'don't you dare follow us'? He thought. 'I don't know but I'm going to find out, Ichigo will be fine by herself for a bit she's strong' he said out loud while teleporting to cafe mew mew.

Kisshu teleported into the kitchen and heard screams and cries from upstairs. Filled with curiosity he ran upstairs only to find blood everywhere, the mews stood (barely), Masaya, Ryou and Keiichiro slumped on the floor and Pai and tart hovering above them. 'Why are you doing this taru-taru' pudding screamed.

'You declared war so we will fight 'til you die!' Tart answered coldly. 'This is not the way to settle things' lettuce screamed at them. 'Ah but it was you 4 who brought it up yourself, so prepare to die' Pai said readying his weapons. Kisshu's eyes widened in horror. 'Stop this Pai' lettuce screamed rushing towards him, only to be flung back against the wall.

Kisshu had seen enough and ran forward calling for his swords. Pai had saw him and turned to face him with a glare. 'I told you not to dare to come here!' Pai spat out. 'Well I'm glad I did stop this now, do you think Ichigo will be happy if she found out her friends had been killed!' kisshu said throwing a move at him. Pai laughed an evil laugh 'and why do you think I care if Ichigo is happy or not' Pai replied defending himself.

'Because' kisshu started making another move against Pai 'she could easily kick your ass if got really mad' kisshu finished landing on the floor with his feet. 'Hmpf this isn't over mews' Pai glared over at kisshu and then teleported away.

'Is everyone alright?' kisshu asked turning to face everyone. 'We're fine we can take it from here thanks kisshu' Zakuro said helping everyone to their feet. Kisshu nodded and teleported away. Mint screamed everyone turned to face her to find her knelt in front Masaya 'he's dead' she screamed, Zakuro and lettuce went to help her to her feet but she pulled away sobbing. 'I loved him, we had just started going out and now he's dead'. Everyone gasped, 'you're the one Masaya cheated on Ichigo with?' pudding asked. 'I didn't know he was still going out with Ichigo, but I just couldn't break up with him and he loved me as well'. She continued to cry.

'Come on girls leave her for now with him let her say her goodbyes' Keiichiro said leading the way down into the main area of the cafe. 'So what are we going to do about Masaya? I mean he can't just suddenly go missing' lettuce said still a look of shock on her face. 'I don't know' Ryou said.

xXx

'I wrote in that letter that you shouldn't dare come and follow us!' said a very, very angry Pai. 'And I told you I would go alone but you didn't listen to me either' Kisshu screamed back. Their argument was then interrupted by a loud thump and tart running screaming that something had happened to Ichigo.

The three aliens rushed to Kisshu's room only to find Ichigo slumped on the floor in a heap. 'What's happened here' kisshu said as he ran up to Ichigo and trying to help her up. 'I don't know I was walking past and I heard her scream in pain and then collapse' tart rushed. 'Wait a minute' Pai said as he teleported out. He came back a minute exactly later, he walked over to Ichigo, pulled out a mini machine and started to move it up and down Ichigo's body all was silent until the mini machine started bleeping like mad.

'What is this machine?' tart asked 'You'll find out once I read this'. Pai said referring to the machine. Kisshu was getting really restless and was about to snap until Pai started speaking.

'Kisshu?' Pai asked 'yeah?' kisshu replied. 'have you by any chance had sex again with Ichigo?' Pai asked.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo 'just once why?' he asked now worried. 'well, because congratulations Kisshu's you are now going to be a father'

'WHATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

sorry it took so long to update I completely forgot about this story and I hadn't really been getting any new reviews but thanks to all who have reviewed :D

xMewxCherryx


End file.
